Divergent (3055, sixteen years after Tris's death)
by Thenextbigbook
Summary: All Elizabeth Graystone ever wanted was to belong. Her wish can never be granted though because she doesn't belong, she is divergent, and one of the only ones left. Due to the fact that people would envy her and would want to kill her, she is told to keep quiet. But why are her new faction leaders giving her special treatment. Is it because she's divergent? Or is it something worse
1. Chapter 1: Stress, tests, and yes boys

It is on mornings like these -birds chirping, sun shining, everything calm and peaceful- is that I feel guilty for wanting to leave it. In my faction of Amity, we care about peace and nothing else. I try to be peaceful, but sometimes it's so annoying to giggle and smile and be happy with every little thing.  
I frown at my sketchpad. The bluejay just doesn't look realistic. I sigh, for a year I have been trying to capture the bluejay's every feature, but every time I have failed. They're not many artists left and most of them are from Amity. I grab a light blue color pencil, and lightly add color to the bird. I'm so into the drawing, that I barely notice the knocking on my door.  
"Who's there?" I call, but don't lift my eyes from the drawing. I hear a laugh on the other side of the door.  
"It's an alien." I hear more laughter.  
"Come in dad." I say and find myself grinning. Dad always knows how to lighten up the mood. He's not like most other dads that are strict and boring, but we are from Amity. My mom died when I was young and my dad doesn't keep pictures of her. 'It hurts to think of her.' He tells me and I don't push it. I don't like to hurt my dad's feelings.  
Dad sets a hand on my shoulder. "What are you drawing there?" He asks and leans over my tall body, trying to see my drawing.  
"Nothing important." I say and close my sketchbook and face him.  
"Speaking of important." He pauses and gives me a look. "Arn't you supposed to be in the orchid picking apples?" He asks. I open my mouth to object but it's true I am supposed to be there but yet not really. Alexander - a boy I knew since I was young- told me he would do it for me. He's nice but a little too nice.  
"Oh let me guess, that Alexander boy offered to do it for you." He adds, "again." When I don't answer he laughs, a laugh that adults do when they're mad at you. The Amity never yell they just laugh a mad laugh.  
"Honey, its part of being committed to our faction. If we want to maintain peace we must all-"  
I cut him off. "I know dad, If we want to maintain peace we must all work together." I say and stand up. He's wearing a red shirt with blue jeans. The casual outfit for Amity boys. In the other hand I'm still in my orange pajamas with yellow poco dots. My dad sighs signaling that the conversation is over.  
"Just do it two days after the choosing ceremony is over." He says and leaves the room. I'm not going to remind him that I might not be here after the choosing ceremony. Which reminds me that today is the day of the aptitude test. A test that will help determine which faction I belong in. But it doesn't matter what the test says in the end the choice is mine.  
I put on a red skirt with a yellow tank top over it and stand in front of the mirror to comb my hair. My dark dirty blonde hair seems much shorter than it is, probably due to the fact that it's all tangled. I run the comb through my hair and after a few minutes my hair is flawless. I smile at my reflection in the mirror. I'm not pretty my nose is too small for that and my eyes too big, but I am noticeable. My dull gray/blue eyes stand out when I pull my hair back and run the comb threw it one last time. I grab my yellow sneakers from next to my bed and hastily put them on.  
I almost trip running down the stairs and into the kitchen where my dad is preparing breakfast. I can smell the pancakes from here, my favorite. In all the other Amity homes the mothers prepare the meals, but since I don't have one...Let's just say my dad plays the role of a mom and dad. I open a cabinet and start setting the table. My mind buzzing with nervousness. After a little while my dad comes to the newly set table with two pancakes. One for him and one for me, this I'd the way it has been since I can remember. But what if I leave him tomorrow, who will set the tables then? I push the thought away, I don't want to leave him, but I do want to leave the faction.  
I finish up the last of my pancake, and look at the clock. "Time to go." I say and set my plate in the sink. He stands up and hugs me.  
"Good luck." He whispers into my ear. I want to say 'Thanks' but I can't manage to get the words out. He releases his hug and I turn away and grab my school backpack. They told us that we can't prepare for the test in anyway. It's not that we can't prepare, but it would be useless because every year the test changes.  
My birthday is in a month so I'm fifteen right now, but the people who administer the test said I could take it with this year's sixteen year olds. Does that put me in a disadvantage? Maybe, maybe not. The hoot of the train distracts me from my thoughts. Only the Dauntless ride the train, they prove their bravery while jumping off the train...while its moving. I have to admit the life of the Dauntless seems fun and free, but I'm not sure what bravery has to do with tattoos and piercings.  
Then my eyes shift over to a group of Candor girls giggling over something. I like that lifestyle as well, where there are no secrets being kept from me. I'm honest but I don't say whatever is on my mind like the Candor. I sigh, and look over at the Abnegation walking quietly without speaking a word. Selfless. That's what they are and I admire them for that. But I am not selfless. I'm quite the opposite. Selfish.  
I like the Erudite. It seems great to be a 'know it all' like them. But that's the thing, I don't want to be seen as a 'know it all.' I sigh again, right now this all seems impossible. I forget about all my thoughts though, until I step on to the school's front lawn. As usual I am early.  
I watch the Dauntless jump off the trains, the first to jump off is a tanned boy with dark hair and dark eyes. He's in my grade, I don't know his name though. A boy with tousled blonde hair and broad shoulders slaps the dark haired boy on the back.  
"Hey Jack, but I could beat ya in a race to school!" The blonde haired boy snickered.  
Oh. So that was his name. Jack. The name suited him. What was the blonde ones name?  
"Are you sure you want to go their, Jules? Last time you said you could beat me at something it ended up with you sobbing over your loss." Jack teased back a faint glimmer in his eyes. Jules looks outraged for a split second. Pride is everything to the Dauntless and boy did Jack just hurt his pride.  
"For saying that I'm _not _going to go easy on you…for once," Jules said, a new look of determination showed on his face. This was getting interesting. I don't know why I get distracted so easily I'm usually not like this. But something about the Dauntless amaze me.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see a tattoo peaking out from the sleeve of Jules' shirt. It looks like the Dauntless symbol but I can't be sure. I can't help but feel disappointed for a split second. Did he have to have a tattoo? I answer the question for myself. Of _course _he does. All Dauntless have tattoos, or piercings, or bright colored hair or highlights.  
Then, my gaze shifts over to Jack. He doesn't have any tattoos that are visible. But yet again he is wearing a leather jacket over his black shirt. So his arms are covered up. I shake my head, the Dauntless should not distract me, but I can't help it.  
"Ready?…Go!" Jules hollered, and the two boys took off. At first the boys are matched up in speed but then Jack takes the lead by a very small fragment. Then both the boys fly past me making me loose my balance. I trip, and fall. Jack's gaze meets mine and he hesitates, and that's all Jules needed to pull ahead and win. A distraction. That's how everyone sees me and that's how Jules viewed me. But Jack falls for the bait and doesn't attempt to even finish the race. He lowers his hand and I grab it. He pulls me up and I dust myself off.  
"Sorry about that Er um…Jules can be very rude sometimes. Actually, all the time." Jack corrected himself and turned to glare at Jules.  
"It's fine. No one got hurt anyway." I say and ignore the blood dripping down my elbow.  
"But your bleeding." Jack countered, his eyes darting to my bleeding elbow.  
"I'm fine, just a cut." I let go of his hand, and add, "Thank you." Then I walk away and enter the school building and the bell rings. _Time for torture_.  
I almost groan. The aptitude test administrators are making us wait till _after _lunch to take the test. I sigh. _Great. A morning filled with anticipation for the test. Are they tying to torture us?_ I shake the thought out of my head and let the worries for the aptitude test sink away along with the rest of my troubles as the day goes on.


	2. Chapter 2: The aptitude test

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the first half of the day was over. I almost have a panic attack. Almost. I decide to sit with the rest of the Amity girls at the lunch table. Well, not really 'decide'. I'm kind of forced to sit with my faction. At our table the other girls play a game of 'slap'. It's quite easy to play, actually. You put one hand on top of the person next to you's hand, and you put one hand under the other person next to you's hand. Then when you feel a slap you slap the other persons hand and chant a different song each time. Whoever gets slapped when the song ends is out. Its kind of fun, but I'm to busy minding the other factions business to play.

The Abnegation sit quietly at their table. The Candor are arguing over something. The Erudite are reading. And the Dauntless are playing a game of 'Dauntless or Candor' (truth or dare). I always wanted to play Candor or Dauntless but my faction sees it as a disgrace, because you force people to do things in dares. I'm not surprised Amity and Dauntless don't ever get along. Suddenly, a women walks to the center of the room.

"We will call up two people from each faction at a time. First from Candor May Davids and Jacob Zimmerman. From Dauntless Jack Bowen and Jules Charles. From Abnegation Sophie Duplay and Andrew Jones. From Erudite Emma Collins and Maddy Watson. And from Amity Sam Black and Elizabeth Graystone." The woman called. I stand up because my name was called. Elizabeth is my name and I hate it. That just proves that I'm not meant for Amity because I 'hate' something. I walk into test room number 3 and inside is a pale Abnegation woman. But that's not what catches my breath.

The room is not glass like most other rooms and buildings in Chicago but it is made of mirrors. I catch my reflection in one of them. I look bold….brave. The Abnegation woman signals me to sit in a metal chair with many electrodes attached to it. I sit.

"My name is Susan. I will be your test administrator. Now I'm going to attach these electrodes to you so the simulation will begin and I will also attach them to me so I can watch." I nod. And for the first time I get a good look at Susan. Her light blonde hair is in a knot at the top of her head and she has gray/blue eyes like mine. And she wears gray like all the Abnegation do. She presses an electrode to my forehead and one to hers. This goes on for about five more electrodes. And then she gives me a glass cup filled with cloud white liquid.

"What is this?" I ask. Suddenly, nervous again.

"I can't tell you but you have to drink it." I nod and close my eyes and drink the liquid. The last thing I heard was, "I hope your not one, for your sake Liz."

I'm flying. Well not really. I'm flying _on _a giant blue-jay like the ones I draw. _This isn't so bad. It's actually kind of pleasant. _

I close my eyes and breath in a deep breath. Suddenly, the blue-jay bucks me off it, and I'm falling. I open my mouth to scream but no sound comes out. Instead I find myself on an island surrounded by three items a banana, a gun, and a book on herbs.

_Choose_

A mysterious voice calls. So I quickly try to think of what would be the most of use. I don't know how long I'll be on this island so I will need food, and the only food here is a banana. Yet that seems unwise because I can only eat the banana once and then I will be hungry again, so no banana. The gun might come in handy to kill animals, but I haven't seen any animals yet and I don't know how to use a gun. So the gun is out too, that leaves me with the book on herbs. Which will come in handy so I can find out which plants are safe to eat and which plants are not, and I've already seen tons of plants here. So I grab the book and then all three items disappear and I'm in the middle of a forest.

Out of nowhere a grizzly bear appears in front of me. I'm horrified for a moment and want to run but don't because the grizzly can out run me. Instead I take a step closer to it. The bear growls and I jump back, frightened. Then I take a step closer to it again and this time I realize its not growling but speaking.

"I will spare you if you tell me where we are." _Where we are? How am I supposed to know that? _I look around until I spot a small sign that says Ericsson Woods. But would be telling the bear be a good idea? Can I trust the bear? I have to.

"We are in the Ericsson Woods." I reply and then the scene disappears and I am back in the testing room. I look up at Susan who looks uncomfortable. "Three factions, just like _her._" Susan whispers to herself. _Three factions?_

Susan walks over to me. "Your test concludes that you have an aptitude for three factions Erudite, Dauntless, and Candor." _Not Amity? My own faction? _

"If you had been paying closer attention to the blue-jay instead of being _self-centered _you would have realized that the bird was ill and thats why it bucked you off, and that would have lead you to Abnegation and Amity. But you did not so both of those got ruled out, If you had payed attention to the bird the second phase would have been different. In the second phase you proved Erudite by choosing the most logical choice. The gun could have also worked but it had no bullets. In the last one your proved your intelligence again by knowing that it could out-run you. But you also proved your bravery by stepping closer. Which suggested that you are Dauntless. Then you told the truth to the bear that lead you to also Candor. So in the end you could belong in all three of these factions." Susan concluded.

"Wait! So I don't belong in _one _faction?" I ask shocked,frightened, and most of all confused.

"Correct, people who get this result are known as divergent, but I suggest you keep this information to yourself. Divergence is rare these days and if the wrong person found out they could kill you from jealousy."

"So divergence is a good thing?" I ask.

"Not a good thing, a gift." She smiles and glances at the door. "Listen Liz, you won't be safe in Erudite people will suspect what you are there. Dauntless will be tricky but you can handle it and well Candor don't choose Candor, for their final test they will give you the truth serum and ask you personal questions. I would recommend Dauntless." Susan says her smile fading. I nod, because I know no matter what I will leave my dad. I sigh and head out the door. I don't need to think about what I'm going to choose because according to Susan I don't have a choice. Tomorrow I will chose Dauntless.


	3. Chapter 3: Choosing Ceremony

_"Now we're going to insert the truth serum in you. It won't hurt." A man in a white suite states and I nod. I feel a small pinch in my neck and then I smile. It didn't hurt at all._

_"Please take a seat." The man speaks again gesturing to a metal chair. Suddenly I realize that I'm in a auditorium. In front of me is a desk where there are three chairs. The white suite man takes a seat in the middle one followed by a woman in a black dress with white spots and a man in a black and white suite. _

_"What's your name?" The woman asks. _  
_"Elizabeth Graystone." I respond and slowly see the crowd that has gathered in the auditorium. On a banner about the desk with the three chairs is the Candor symbol. _  
_"How old are you?" The woman asks and leans forward._  
_"Sixteen my birthday was yesterday." Sixteen? Oh, this is the final stage of Candor initiation. But the choosing ceremony hasn't occurred yet? Oh well._

_"Interesting. Now tell me Elizabeth, what were your aptitude test results?" The woman leans even more. I'm afraid she will fall out of her chair. _

_I suddenly start to panic. I can't answer that! They can't find out I'm divergent! Lie! Lie! Lie! I mentally chant in my brain but the truth serum is to strong._

_"Candor, Dauntless, and Erudite." I say. NO! I scream in my head. I feel dizzy from battling with myself._

_"So you admit to being Divergent?" The woman says and lowers her glasses._

_I gulp. "No…I mean yes! No, yes. No, yes." My heads fly up to my head and I'm tugging at my hair. _

_"Is that a yes or a no?" The man in the white suite asks._

_"Yes." I respond without thinking. The woman fly outs of her chair and points at me._

_"KILL HER!" She yells and she lunges at my throat her large hands out stretched. I scream._

I wake up panting. It was just a dream. I haven't chosen Candor yet, and I won't. I will choose Dauntless like the lady, Susan told me too. My dad enters the room disturbing me from my horrid thoughts. He holds up a very beautiful dress of two colors. Two colors that I have never seen mixed together before. The dress is a hot pink red color with a black ribbon around the stomach area and black lace at the sleeves. It's the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. But what startles me is the colors. Red is for Amity and black is for Dauntless the two factions don't mix well, but it looks lovely on the dress. Suddenly, I realize that my dad must know what I'm going to choose. I run up to him and hug him

"Dad I'm so sorry!" I hiccup and tears stream down my face.

"Shh." He strokes my hair lightly and lets me cry into his shoulder. I back away from him and wipe the tears from my face.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Susan told me about your test." He shrugs as if it's no big deal.

"You…" I pause and take a breath. "You know Susan?" He laughs at my comment.

"It's sort of hard to forget your sister." Dad says.

"Wait. So your last name isn't really Graystone?" I ask confused.

"No it is now. Robert Graystone, that is my Amity name. " He smiles and hugs me again.

"Now go get dressed your going to be late." I nod and mentally thank Susan for telling dad. Dad leaves the room and I get dresses. I put on a light layer of pink lipstick and put on midnight navy eye shadow. Today is a special day might as well look good. I grab a clip from my drawer and take a strip of hair front near my face from the left side and the same from the right and bring the strips to the back of my head and clip them their.

When I head down stairs, I notice black flats with a ribbon on the front of both. I smile. Dad thought of everything. I put them on silently and head to the kitchen. I'm not hungry but I set the table for dad anyway who makes him self a pancake.

Finally, when it's time to leave he grabs my hand. And we walk in a father daughter way all the wy to the Choosing Ceremony room. It's an auditoriam like the one in my dream excpecialy there are no desks or banners. Instead there is a stage and on the stage is a long table with five bowls with the symbol of a faction on each.

I take in a nervous breath and lean in and give my dad a kiss. I then let go of his hand and stand in the line next to the stage.

An Amity woman in a sparkly red dress takes the stage and begins to explain the faction history. I zone out. I already learned this in school. I zone out as the first few names are called as well until I here his name.

"Jack Bowen." The woman calls and I see him step on stage. His hair neatly flat and probably from gel. He wears a black shirt and blue jeans with a leather jacket, same as yesterday. He takes the knife from the woman and cuts his hand. Without hesitation he pulls his hand over the Dauntless bowl and let's it drip in. Predictable. I suddenly realize that there have been no transfers yet.

I zone out again until I here another familiar name. "Jules Charles." He walks out his hair the same way as Jack's and he is also wearing the same thing has Jack. He grabs the knife from the woman and drips his blood in the Dauntless bowl. Still no transfers yet.

I zone out until the kid in front of me is called. "Grace Mason." An Erudite. She wears glasses and her hair is braided. She almost trips on her blue dress halfway up the stage. She makes her way to the center and casually takes the knife. I see her wince when she cuts herself and drips her blood in the Erudite bowl. Still no transfers.

Then my name. "Elizabeth Graystone." I stand up and walk to the stage. I here many murmurs and gasps when people notice the colors of my dress. The woman offers me the knife. I accept it and cut my thumb and with out even thinking again I let my blood drip on the Dauntless coals. More murmurs and gasps. I look over at my father who is smiling proudly. And I faintly smile back and join the rest of the Dauntless initiates. I stand next to Jack who whispers in my ear.

"Congratulations in joining the faction of freedom." He winks at me and I smile.

"You too."

"Are you scare being the first transfer and all?" He asks.

"No. I knew what I was going to choose." I say and gesture to my dress.

"Oh. Nice dress by the way. It looks good on you." I feel my cheeks redden and he notices laughing. Jules comes up from behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Arn't you that Amity girl I tripped." Jules says.

"Yes I am." I reply coldly.

He scratches the back of his head. "Well. Sorry about that." He smiles and for some reason I smile back.

"Its fine." I say and he nods. I watch as the last person an Candor makes her choice. She chooses her own faction. Suddenly, realize something. I am the only transfer.

I stand there frozen and Jules has to push my to the train tracks. "Sorry, I froze up there." I apologized.

"It's fine." He says and then the train comes to view. I sprint tithe train along side Jack and Jules and climb in. After everyones in he looks at me and laughs.

"What?" I ask defensively.

"I was just thinking about how well you'll fit in here." He smiles. I like Jack. As a friend I mean. He's nice. I smile back.

"Thanks." I say and I listen to the Dauntless born initiates conversations, laughing with them every now and then. I like the Dauntless. And I like my new life.


	4. Chapter 4: Jumping, Friends, and busted

After half an hour of laughing, chatting, and surprisingly sleeping, the Dauntless compound comes into view, well not really. We see a building seven stories high which we are supposed to jump onto off a moving train. _Didn't know I was signing up for my death when I choose Dauntless._

Jack nudges my shoulder signaling its time to jump. I glance behind me and see the faint outline of the skyscrapers in downtown. Jack doesn't move. He's waiting for my reaction. I nod and he pulls me to the edge of the train and he jumps. He lands with almost no trouble and I jump as well but my landing isn't as successful.

I'm hanging on to the building with my fingertips. My fingers are turning white and I let out a small wail. Jack is there in less than a second and pulls me up.

"You ok?" He asks me. Although he sounds worried there is no sympathy in his eyes. I'm glad. At least he doesn't see me as a weak Amity girl. Well I hope nobody here sees me like _that_. But I'm in Dauntless now. I'm no longer in 'never hurt anyones feelings' Amity. And I like that.

"Fine." I say and stand up dusting myself off. He laughs.

"What's so funny?" I ask, He has a nice smile.

"That always seems to be your answer. 'I'm fine or fine." I can't help but smile before a group of Dauntless born boys pull Jack away. He waves me a small goodbye and I wave back and look at our surroundings. This cannot be the compound! Where are we? Did we get off at the wrong stop? Because, the last time I checked the Dauntless compound wasn't a roof!…I hope. A girl with short dark hair and purple eyebrows elbows me. Apparently, she noticed my confusion.

She nudges my shoulder. "Don't worry this is not the compound." She reassures me. I smile at her as to say 'thanks'.

"I'm April." She says and brings forth her hand. Hand shaking is a Dauntless welcome. The Amity hug. I shake her hand with confidence. I don't want to seem weak, especially not to a girl who seems so friendly. _Wait, isn't April an Amity name? _I ask myself. I think she notices us shock.

"My dad was an Amity transfer." She explains, I nod. Suddenly, I realize I haven't told her my name. _How rude of me!_ I mentally sigh, I have to stop thinking like an Amity. My aptitude test told me I belong here not there.

I'm just about to tell her my name but pause. I don't like the name Elizabeth so why use it? I'm in a new faction, I need to forget about my past one and a new name is just what I need. I remember what Susan had called me yesterday. Liz. I like it it's not to girls and it's not to kind either. Perfect. It's sounds perfect.

"Liz." I say and she raises her eyebrows. She clearly can tell that I changed my name but I don't care. At that moment I am proud. I am no longer the girlie, smiley girl from Amity. No. I am no longer Elizabeth Graystone. I am brave. I am bold. I am Liz.

I smile at the thought. I remember how my dad had taken up a last name of his own faction, and I intend to do the same. Once I of course find a boyfriend, get married and all that stuff.

I notice a middle aged man at the edge of the room. "Initiates gather around!" He yells and waits for all of us to join him. "My name is Harrison, and I am one of the four Dauntless leaders. As you all can probably tell this is not the compound, to enter the compound we must test you on your bravery. So to prove to me and the other leaders that you are brave you must jump off this building." He says with a trade mark smile. All the Dauntless borns are yawning and sighing as if this it too easy. "As usual transfers first." His gaze fixes on me and he notices I am the only one. I look at him nervously.

"I mean, unless you don't want to go first or-"

"No." I cut him off. I here snickers behind me. They think I will chicken out. I have to prove them wrong. I will prove them wrong. He nods at me and I go to stand at the edge of the building. I don't even look down, I just jump. For the fist few seconds I'm flying again. I feel the same sense of happiness as I did when I was flying on the blue-jay during the aptitude test.

Suddenly, my body hits some thing that is not exactly the softest thing. But to my surprise it breaks my fall. It's a net. Of course it's a net. What was I thinking that they were going to just make me jump off a seven story building. That's suicide.

I see many hands reaching out to me and I grab the first one. The hand is attached to a tall muscular man who looks like he is in his mid thirties. He has short hair and sapphire blue eyes. I instantaneously recognize him. He is Tobias Eaten or as he now goes by Four. He was one of the few who had traveled out of the city walls when the factions were destroyed, two years later he came back and rebuilt the factions. He is a hero and I am honored to even be in his presence.

After I get off the net I let go of his hand. He looks at me with sad eyes, I can't imagine why. I mean I get it I'm not good looking and I'm short but why that whole sad look. Then I remember that he lost somebody his girlfriend also a hero. Her name was Beatrice Prior but she went by Tris. She was also short and had blue/gray eyes. I probably just remind him of her.

"Name?" He asks me. I don't hesitate to answer. I already know it.

"Liz." I say boldly.

"Liz." He repeats and smiles. "Make the announcement Christina." He says to a tall girl with olive skin and short dark hair. I can't help but show the shock when I realize how much she looks like April. Most likely her mom.

Tobias or Four looks at me. "I'm Four one of the four Dauntless leaders." He says. I guess he doesn't like being called his real name. "Christina here is also a Dauntless leader and I guess you already met Harrison. We have another Dauntless leader named Zeke but you won't see him. He's always busy. Anyways I heard that you are the only transfer so this year the Dauntless borns and transfers will be training from stage one. I'm willing to give you a solid ranking of five for now because the Dauntless borns have been training their whole lives for this." Huh? He thinks I can't handle this or something? Well I will.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm perfectly capable of making it through initiation without special treatment." He looks shocked for a moment but doesn't argue.

"And what do you mean by rankings?" I asked, genuinely curious. My aptitude test was closest to an Erudite result after all. He sighs. Probably gets asked this question a lot.

"There are two reasons. The first is the order you get to pick your jobs after initiation is over and the second is that only the top ten initiates are made members. Your final ranking will be determined by looking at your rankings from stage 1 and 2 and also the final test. The first stage is physical training." I feel a ballon deflate inside of me. I can't be factionless. That's worse than being dead. I'd rather be dead then not belong. Well I guess since I'm Divergent I don't really belong anyway but still.

Four sees me worrying and gives me a reassuring look. "Don't worry. Divergent's like you tend to always make it in the top five." He whispers in my ear and I freeze. I feel shocked and cold and most of all fear. _How did he know? Am I that obvious?_

"Don't worry." He adds, "I won't tell anyone." For some reason I know I can trust him. Maybe it's because of all the wonderful things he done in the past. Or maybe it's because he looks at me like he knows what I'm going through. Or maybe I shouldn't trust him and I'm dumb too. But I do anyways.


	5. Chapter 5: Makeovers, laughs, and cake

After the rest of the initiates have jumped, Four and Christina lead us to a place called the Pit. The name describes it perfectly. It's basically a large underground cavern with a glass building on top and a chasm right in the middle of it. As we near the Chasm I swear my heat skips a beat.

At the bottom of the Chasm are jagged rocks that look very deadly from here, and there are no railings around the edge of the Chasm. One trip could end your life.

"This Chasm shows us the difference between bravery and idiocy. One dare devil jump into this Chasm will end your life. It has happened before and will happen again. You have been warned." He tells us. His voice is low almost as low as a whisper, but he makes it sound deadly. That must be his 'I want you to be afraid of me' voice.

Christina joins Four by his side. "Since there is only one transfer, Dauntless born initiates and the transfer will be staying in the same dormitory." She stops and checks her watch. "Dinner will be in three hours until then you are free to do whatever you want. I suggest getting settled in but knowing y'all, you'll probably go out and do something dangerous. Just keep in mind that you can't leave the compound without permission from Four and I." She says and the two leaders disappear.

Before I get a chance to comprehend what I just heard a boy slams into me. I stagger backwards surprised. "Look at this weakling. I bet she won't even make it past the first stage." The boy says, towering over me.

I don't have the chance to respond, because April is already there. "Stop picking on her Christopher. Only a coward torments one that is weaker than them." April says her her green eyes glaring into Christopher's icy blue ones. He doesn't object but he sends me a ice cold glare. I should look away but I don't. Looking away would be an act of cowardice and I am no coward.

"Hey Liz you okay there? You look like your gonna murder somebody." Jules says nudging me in the stomach.

"Jules is right. I mean Christopher is annoying but he's just a bully after all not a criminal. " I shift my glare to April.

"I surrender." She says and throws her hands in the air dramatically. I can't help but smile.

"So what do y'all want to do?" Jack asks as he walks over to us.

I shrug. I was planning in settling on like Christina suggested, or drawing in my sketchbook but apparently I will be spending time with my friends. Friends. I like that word. I never had any except for Alexander back in Amity.

"I don't know about you boys but I'm giving Liz a makeover." April says with a smug smile.

"Huh? I never agreed to that." I say quickly and April laughs.

"You need new Dauntless clothes. And besides your hair is too…girlie. We need to get you some highlights or a tattoo or something." I sigh. I guess there's no getting out of this.

"You better go with her. April always gets what she wants one way or another." Jules teases and April elbows him in the stomach.

"Ow." He says. "What was that for?" He asks clearly shocked.

"For being you." She turns to me and I have a hard time trying not to laugh. Jack isn't even trying though. He's doubled over laughing. "We better leave now." April adds. I nod. She drags me into a part of the compound that I am unfamiliar with.

"So when the sudden interest in giving me a makeover?" I ask.

She shrugs and thinks for a moment. "It's in my blood I guess. You met my mom Christina, well she's in love with giving people makeovers and fashion and all. I guess living with her made it rub off on me." I smile. I knew Christina was her mom.

"So where exactly are we going first?" I ask.

"What are you from Candor? You ask way to many questions." April laughs. I smack her arm.

"I'm just a naturally curious person." I declare and she puts a hand to her mouth, obviously trying to cover up her laugh. I groan. "But seriously where are we going?" I ask this time more serious.

"The Barber shop. Your hair it's just…not Dauntless." She says and I feel slightly taken aback. I thought my hair was fine. But even so I don't argue when she pulls me into the shop or when she makes me sit down in the customer chair.

"Do you trust me?" April asks. I've never really trusted anybody. But I don't need to tell her that.

"Yes, why?"

"Then close your eyes." I hesitate for a moment but don't argue. When I open my eyes and stare into a mirror and the girl I see is not me.

I have dark dirty blonde hair. This girl has light blonde hair with black tips. I have dull/gray blue eyes and very short pale eyelashes. This girl had long dark eyelashes which make her eyes seem striking. I have pale pink lips. This girl has rose red lips. This girl is Liz. The new me. No not the new me. Just me. The now me. And I have gone from a plain Amity girl to a striking Dauntless woman. I smile. I like my new look.

"April. You seriously have a gift." She smiles and then starts to laugh. After a while I join in.

"I told you, you could trust me." She says matter-o-factly. "Now let's go get some clothes." I don't hesitate this time. April has earned my trust. She first leads me into some store called 'Bravery comes in looks'. I looks around at a few items but none of them really interest me.

Five minutes later April arrives carrying loads of clothes. She hands them to me. "Go try these on." She instructs me and I head to the changing room. Most of the stuff she got me is either to big or it just looks weird on me. In the end I ended up getting two blue jeans three leggings five back t-shirts and one leather jacket.

April checks her watch. "Time to head back we have to go eat dinner, but before we do why don't you change into one of these." I nod and come back a few minutes later in blue skinny jeans and a black spaghetti strap t-shirt. I can't believe it's been three hours already. When we enter the cafeteria we spot Jack and Jules at a table. They wave us over.

"April what have you done to Liz." Jack says his mouth hung wide open. Jules has the same expression plastered on his face.

"What you like the view?" I joke and the two boys look away their faces turning red. I laugh and squeeze in next to Jack. He hands me something I've never seen before. It looks like a triangular piece of bread with tomato sauce on it and cheese. Jack nudges me.

"It's Pizza." He tells me and grabs it from what he called the crust. I mimic him and bite out of the Pizza. For something that looks so irregular it takes so good. I take another bite. And another. And anther. And I gobble up the Pizza in a few minutes. April and Jules stare at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I ask and look behind me to see who their staring at. _They're staring at you stupid!_

"I have never seen an Amity eat that fast." Jules says amazed and finishes up his Pizza.

"Hey. I told you she would fit in." Jack says and gives me a small grin. I smack his arm and he yelps.

"What was that for?"

In my best imitation of April's voice I respond. "For being you." April, Jules, and Jack all laugh and eventually I join in.

After are round of Pizza April goes to get what she calls "The best food ever." A few minutes later she comes back carrying a tray. On the tray is four slices of what looks to be cake.

"Now it is a Dauntless tradition to eat cake after every dinner. So I present you with the best cake you will ever eat." She says and lowers her tray and hands me a fork along with everyone else at the table. We all start to dig in and I am blown away. Who knew that heaven was built into a piece of cake? We finish the cake ten times faster than the Pizza.

"So what do you think?" April asks me.

"I just tasted something between life long joy and heaven and your asking me what I think." I say and we all start laughing once again.

After dinner we go to the dormitories. I choose the bed right next to the big window. I then place all my clothes in the drawers under the bed. Everyone is already sleeping but I can't sleep without drawing the most memorable part of my day.

I take my sketchbook out and begin to sketch me at the table with my friends. We're all laughing over the Dauntless cake. By the time I'm finished the sketch is no longer a sketch but a work of art. And it is also midnight so I tuck my sketchbook under my clothes in the drawer and fall asleep. I'm glad I had the aptitude for Dauntless.


	6. Chapter 6: First Day, along with thieves

No nightmares come to me this evening. Instead I dream I'm flying on a giant blue-jay through a land filled with mountains of Dauntless cake.

"Rise and shine Initiates. First day of stage one." A voice calls through the entry way of the dormitory. I squint opening only one eye, and find Christina towering over me. I am now fully awake.

"I said get up Initiate!" I scrabble to my feet. The coldness of the ground turning my feet even more pale, if that's even possible.

"You have five minutes to get dressed then get to the cafeteria." Christina says narrowing her eyes and exists. I open my drawer and pull out black leggings and the same shirt I wore yesterday. I quickly throw them on making sure no initiates are looking.

I lean over to put on the black sneakers April got me but I am rudely interrupted. Christopher stands in front of me, glaring at me.

"Can I help you?" I ask. As I start to tie my shoe lace. He grins.

"Like you could help me." He says still grinning. I furrow my eyebrows pretending to be confused.

"And why wouldn't I be able to help you?" I ask smiling innocently. The best thing to do to a bully is to act like their words don't affect you.

"Because your a short annoying weakling." He says his grin turning wicked.

"I may be weak, and annoying. But what really matters is that I'm not a coward. And only a coward torments the weak. So that proves that your a coward." I say in my most matter-o-factly voice. He snorts and leaves. I smile to myself knowing that I outsmarted him. He may be ruthless but I know my way with words.

Jack walks up to me. "What was that about?" He asks me. I shrug.

"I just reminded him that he's not so perfect." Jack laughs and pats me on the back.

"Then I think you did _everyone_ a favor." He says and we walk into the cafeteria. April and Jules wave us over. I slide in next to April.

She hands me a chocolate muffin. I bite out of it. It's no pancake but it's still good. We eat breakfast in silence.

Christina stands up and heads to the center of the room. "Initiates in the training room now." Groans and grumbles is the only response she gets.

"Now!" She yells and that's when we all rush to the training room. Four is already waiting in the room.

"First thing you'll learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second is how to win a fight. Now watch me." He says and picks up a gun loads it and aims. He inhales, exhales then fires. He does this two more times hitting the bulls eye every time. "Now your turn." He says and hands each of us a gun.

I turn facing my target. I've never shot a gun before nor did I ever think about shooting a gun. In Amity the idea of hurting someone is very deadly. My father would disapprove of me shooting a gun. But my fathers not here and I'm not in Amity. I inhale exhale and then shoot. The bullet goes nowhere near the target.

My hands instantly fly backward making the gun hit my eye. I squeeze my eyes shut and bite my lip hard making it bleed. I can't cry out. Not here. I take a deep breath and open my eyes. I face the target again.

I try something else this this time. I plant my feet firmly into the ground and then take my aim. Inhale, exhale shoot. This time I'm ready for the sudden lightness of the gun and don't move. My bullet hits the outer circle. I smile to myself.

I shoot again and again until I hit the bulls eye. I resist the urge to jump up and down.

Jack looks over at my target and smiles at me. I smile back and he fires his bullet also hitting the bulls eye. I face my target again and squint an eye when firing and every time I hit the bulls eye. Who knew I could be so good at this?

"Okay time for lunch come back here in half an hour." Four dismisses us. I can't believe it's already lunch. It feels like the day just began. I don't go to the lunch room with April, Jules, and Jack though.

Instead, I head to the dormitories and pull out my sketchbook. I sketch the blue-jay again and for the first time it actually looks believable. From behind the blue-jay you can see the sun peeking out. The sun is reflected in the blue-jays eyes. Now I know what I was missing all this time. Expression and a background. In this picture the blue-jays expression is happy. I snap out of my thoughts to the sound of a familiar voice.

"What are you doing there?" I turn around to face Jack.

"Drawing." I say and he comes closer so he's standing at my bed frame.

"Can I see?" He asks and I nod handing him the sketchbook. His eyes widen.

"This is really really good." He tells me. "Where did you learn to draw like this?" I shrug.

"It's my thing I guess. Since I was a little girl I would put my feelings and my memories into drawings. That way I could show someone without having to explain it." He nods his eyes bigger than usual. I would call the look awe. But it's nothing special.

"It's a blue-jay right? Like the one from the aptitude test." I cringe. We're not supposed to talk about the test and I can't tell him at my results. But I also can't seem uncomfortable.

"Right." I say and he brushes his fingers on the sketch. His brown blue eyes shift up to mine. I don't know what to say, so I don't say anything. I think I've been staring for too long but yet again he's been staring back. Our stare is broken by Four walking in. I quickly look away my cheeks burning.

"Jack." Four greets.

"Four ." Jack says back and sets my sketchbook on my bed.

"I should leave." Jack says and in a blink of an eye he's gone.

"You shouldn't trust him." Four tells me. I have the sudden urge to yell at him. Of course I can trust Jack, he's my friend.

"And why is that?" I say and cross my arms defensively.

"If he found out you were Divergent he would try to kill you. Being the center of attention is everything to the Dauntless, especially young Dauntless. If they find out that someone is more special than them, they won't hesitate to kill you, including Jack."

"No. My friends are not like that. Besides they won't find out." I retort, my eyes slightly narrow. "How did you know I was Divergent in the first place?" I ask.

"I'm not the one making bad decisions here." Four states. Clearly, unwilling to go answer my question.

"Well your not my father you don't get to tell me what to do!" I say and I see a look of hurt flash on his face. I blink just to make sure I'm not seeing things but then the hurt look is gone.

"Fine but when you get killed, don't come crying to me."

"I won't because I'll be dead." I say and storm out of the room. Who is he to tell me who to be friends with and who not to? Ugh. He obviously thinks I'm weak that's why he's giving me special treatment. But then why the look of hurt…

I shake my head and head back to the training room. I'm the last one in and am quickly followed by Four.

"Glad you could make it transfer." Christina says sarcastically from across the room. I join the rest of the initiates without saying a word.

"I was just demonstrating the proper fighting techniques. Four would you mind helping?" Christina says it like it's a statement rather than a question. Four simply nods and join Christina on the fighting mat.

"I'm only going to show you guys the basics." He says and with his fist slashes Christina's stomach. Christina shuts her eyes but doesn't move. But you can tell she's in pain. "That is called an upper cut low."

The demonstration ends quickly and we all face our on punching bags. I throw a good punch at it but it doesn't even move. I try doing the upper cut low but end up hurting my thumb. Four comes by to examine me.

"You don't have much arm muscle so I suggest using your elbows. But you do have a lot of leg muscle so you can probably win with your kicks. But just to make sure I want you to kick me." Kick him? My Amity side takes over.

"But I don't want to hurt you."

"Fine, then I'll get you to kick me." He grabs both my arms and stinks his nails into the soft part. On instinct I aim a high kick at his stomach and he staggers back a few steps.

"Good." He winces. I go over to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." He laughs. The whole room is staring at us by now.

"Now that initiates is how you kick." He announces and gives me an approving nod. I feel a few glares burning through my skull. I turn to face the initiates. Christopher and a short girl next to him are glaring at me along with 3 more people. While my friends are smiling at me like they're proud. Four pats me on the back and I turn back to my lunching bag. I try using my elbows like he suggested and it actually worked. The bag moved. I moved the bag.

After a few hours go by, my knuckles are split and my elbow is red with a rash. My legs are soar from kicking and I have a bruise on my temple from the gun this morning. I look around at April who looks a little worn out. Her knuckles are also split but the rest of her is unharmed.

"Initiates dissed." Christina signals and we all head to the dorms. When I get back I notice the bird sketch from my sketchbook has been torn out. I search on the floors thinking that maybe it got torn. But of course it didn't. Only a humans finger could rip like that.

I guess I'll have to sketch it again but none of my sketches had ever turned out as great as that one. Oh well. April sees my concerned look and walks towards me.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"My picture. It's missing. It's not that important though." I add, "So what are we doing today?"

"Jules invite us to watch a movie at his house. Along with Jack of course. Those to have been inseparable since birth, practically." April laughs and I follow her. We head into an apartment labeled 344B. Inside is a kitchen with a connecting living room and dining room. Left from the living room is a hallway which leads to three separate bedrooms with their own bathrooms. This is the family apartment.

Jules and Jack are onion the living room sitting on the couch, debating over something.

"We should so watch a horror movie like When A Stranger Calls." Jules says.

"No we should watch an action movie like Hunger Games, or The Host, or City of Bones." Jack argues.

"Or Twilight." I add. Jack nods and Jules shuffles through a lie of DvDs.

"Here it is Twilight." Jules agrees, and we sit on the couch eating popcorn of which Jules prepared.

After Bella meets Edward, Jack hands me a Sprite. 'Thanks' I mouth to him. 'No problem' He mouths back. The movie is so much fun. At some parts we're all laughing and at other parts saying 'awww' or even crying, well only April. The movie ends in two hours and so does are free time.

"Hey want to watch Twilight: New Moon, tomorrow after initiation?" Jules asks.

"Hell ya!" I respond and finish up my Sprite.

"Sure. Now let's go eat some pizza!" April exclaims and her stomach growls. We all laugh.

After dinner I go back to the dormitory and sketch out Jack, April, Jules, and I watching Twilight. I don't add as much detail today, I'm too worn out. My head hits the pillow and before I know it I'm long gone.


	7. Chapter 7: Anoying Instructors

"Liz! Liz! Wake up!" I shift but don't open my eyes. To tired to move. My muscles burn from punching yesterday and I feel like a snail. Suddenly I feel ice cold water being splashed on me.

I automatically jump out of bed and glare at April who is now holding an empty bucket. "What the hell was that for?!" I yell. April laughs.

"Hey I tried waking you up the nice way." She says putting her hands up defensively. I groan and stare at my now soaking wet PJ's.

"Great now I'm all wet." I complain.

"You were going to have to change out of your PJ's at some point anyway." She states. I mumble a few unpleasant words under my breath causing April to laugh.

"Just go get dressed. I'll grab you a muffin." I nod and she heads out the room the door slamming shut behind her. I put on the same outfit as yesterday and stand in front of the mirror with a comb. The bruise on my temple is an ugly violet color.

I pull my hair back in a pony tail the black tips blending in with my outfit. I slip on my shoes and hastily tie them. April comes back in later, carrying a muffin.

"Here." She says and tosses it at me. I catch it and bite out of it. April takes out some lipstick and begins to apply it on her lips. I grin and exist the room and head into the training room. Only Four is in there.

He doesn't even notice me come in or maybe he does but he doesn't acknowledge me. Instead he's facing a black board with chalk in his hand. On the board it says:

April vs Jen

Christopher vs Jack

Miranda vs Liz

Nathan vs Grace

Jules vs Noah

Four takes a step back. And begins to speak.

"I suppose you didn't come here to talk to me."

"Not a chance." I say rolling my eyes. He sighs.

"I don't know why your being unreasonable. I mean I expect someone who has the aptitude for Erudite to understand how dangerous the consequences of someone finding out are." I stare at him with disbelief. How does he know I have aptitude for Erudite?

"How do you know that?" I question him narrowing my eyes.

"Susan told me." He replied as if it's no big deal. I scowl.

"Oh. So Susan's just telling everyone now?" I say sarcastically. "Come on. Don't lie to me _Tobias_." He flinches when I say his name.

"It's Four." He corrects me.

"But why? Why is it Four? Why don't you tell people your real name?" I ask slightly confused. I mean half the initiate class should be able to see that he is Tobias Eaten. The school text book talked so much about him.

"Because only _she _can call me by my real name." She? He's talking about Tris.

"Who? Tris?" I ask and he turns to face me anger showing on his face. He pins me against the wall his hands squeezing my throat.

"Don't you dare say her name. Ever." He says and releases me. I double over wheezing.

"You still didn't answer the question about my aptitude test." I say rubbing my throat.

"I already told you. Susan told me." He snarls. I have never seen this side of him and I don't like it.

"You know when I first got here I felt so lucky to even be in your presence. Now I can't even imagine that someone like you could have once been someone so incredible. It seems merely impossible to change from being a hero to a cruel person." I say almost spitting the words.

His icy glare changes to the look of hurt he had on yesterday. I barely even register it though. My throat hurts so bad when I breath. I take a deep breath and wince. He steps closer to me.

"Liz I'm so sorry." He starts but I cut him off.

"No need to apologize _Four_. It's my fault for thinking you could have still been the person whom I once admired so much." I snap and back away from him.

"Liz I-" He starts the look of hurt changing to a look of sorrow and misery.

"Don't. There's no need." I say and flinch away from him. Before he can get the chance to speak Jack enters the room. He wears a mad expression when he sees the red finger marks on my throat. He instantly run over to me.

"Liz are you alright?" He asks and brushes his fingers over the finger prints. I wince and shake my head.

"My throat it hurts so bad when I breath." I tell him and I glance at Four who now looks like he might start sobbing any second. _Why does he care? He did this to me._

Jack cradles me neck. Him being here makes it easier to breath. I take a deep breath."I'm fine now." I tell him quietly. But he doesn't seem to believe me.

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself." I tell him an he slightly smiles.

"Undoubtedly." He tells me and I smile back. He lets got of my neck and it starts hurting again with absence of his hand. The other initiates start to file in and I stand up straighter making it look like nothing happened. By now the finger prints are gone from my neck.

"Today you will be fighting each other." Four beings. "Your fights are on the board. The fight is over when one of you is unable to continue. First up is April vs Jen."

I give April a reassuring smile and she nods. Jen is tall but has no muscle what so ever. April can take her any day. They both make their way to the mats and bring their fists to their faces. Jen makes the first move.

Jen throws a punch at Aprils shoulder which she dodges. April comes back with a high punch to Jens jaw which maker her fall to the ground. That's when April kicks her stomach again and again until Jen blacks out. The fight was faster than I expected. Four circles Aprils name. And calls out.

"Christopher vs Jack!" I look at Jack and give his shoulder a light squeeze.

"Do me a favor and kick his ass." I whisper in his ear. He laughs.

"Don't worry I will." He says and steps on to the mats. Christopher and Jack are both tall and muscular the match could go either way. The match begins like April's. The boys circle each other for a while before Jack sweeps Christopher off his feet with a good kick. Christopher quickly regains his balance but no longer has the look of confidence.

He throws a punch hitting Jack in the jaw. He staggers backward and kicks Christopher where it counts. Christopher doubles over and pain and Jack kicks Christopher again, and knocks him off his feet so he's on the ground. This time he can't get up.

Jack grabs hold of Christopher's hair and punches him first on the nose. Blood splatters everywhere. Than in the jaw. And finally in the eye nocking Christopher out. He rejoins me.

"Told you I would beat him." He tells me and I giggle. I giggle. I have never giggled before and certainly not over a boy. Four circles Jack's name and calls out another fight. My fight.

"Miranda vs. Liz!" He calls and I step onto the mats. Miranda is a very short girl way shorter than me. And I thought I was short. But she is built like a boulder. Hopefully my size will give me an advantage.

Miranda throws a well aimed blow at my shoulder. I flinch but don't fall. She takes this disadvantage as a time to kick me. I dodge her kick and take this time has a time to find her weakness. Her hands are covering her stomach leaving her face unguarded. I punch her right in the jaw and she groans. Then I sweep her off her feet with a easy kick and she falls. Now she's protecting her face.

I kick her hard in the stomach and she half whimpers half cries. I almost feel bad for hitting her but yet again she is one of Christopher's lackeys. I pull my foot back and kick her stomach again. This time she cries out. I pull my foot back again but Miranda stops me.

"Stop I give up." Miranda croaks holding her stomach. Four nods at me and I smile rejoining Jack.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asks me. I shrug.

"Pure instinct." I flirt. I FLIRT. What is happening to me?

Four circles my name and calls out another match. I zone out the rest of the time but check the board at the end of the morning. April's, Jacks's, mine, Nathan's, and Jules's name are circled.

Lunch is the same as other days. All laughing and talking and eating. After lunch we do target practice again.

Today is a lot easier. My hands no longer fly back when I pull the rigger but stay strong and firm. And my aim is much better. After a while I'm hitting the bulls eye constantly.

"Good job, Liz." Four tells me quietly. I'm still angry with him and I think I might hate him.

"Thanks." I say cooly and don't even look at him. I shoot again and hit hits the dead center. I am proud. I am Dauntless.

After training we go over to Jules's place and watch Twilight: New Moon. We order Pizza from a restaurant in the compound and skip dinner in the cafeteria. I find myself crying when Edward leaves Bells. I didn't notice that Jack had his arm around me until he pulls me closer to his chest.

"You alright?" He whispers to me, speaking into my hair. I nod smiling a bit. He makes me smile.

"Fine." I say using my signature response. He laughs into y hair making me shake a little. I rest my head on his chest and watch the rest of the movie like that. I feel his heart beat which is steady. I also feel the muscles working beneath his shirt. I can tell he has a six pack, even through here. His hair is not gelled like on the choosing ceremony, but he let's it hang tousled. I think I like him better with tousled hair. It reminds of the boy that makes me laugh not the one that can beat the crap out of someone.

"My place tomorrow for Twilight: Eclipse." Jules says as we start to head back to the dormitories. I nod, laughing. I get out my sketch book and complete a sketch of me shooting my gun with triumph. I tuck the sketchbook under my clothes and slowly close my eyes. From the bed over I here Jack whisper.

"Goodnight Liz." He was watching me? I smile to myself and would respond but I am too far gone into the world of my dreams.


	8. Chapter 8: Crushes? Maybe

The next morning I make sure to wake up before April does. And to my luck I do. This is going to be fun. I run into the bathroom filing a bucket with ice cold water. I sneak my way over to April's bed and dump the water all over her. April jumps out of bed and shoots me a murderous glare.

"What was that for?" She asks. Her hands are in fists at her side. I laugh shakily.

"Payback." I say and toss her a towel. She scowls at me. I know she's mad but she'll get over it. I put on my usual training outfit and head into the cafeteria.

I grab two muffins and a glass of orange juice along with coffee for April. I head back into the dormitory and hand April her muffin and coffee.

"Thanks." She mumbles and I stifle my laughter. I shake my head and slowly make my way into the training room. Thanks goodness, Four is not here yet.

I spoke to soon. Four walks in a second later his eyes meet mine and I glare at him. A glare is my way of reminding him that he almost killed me yesterday. A glare is my way of challenging him. He shakes his head and looks away and heads over to the blackboard. The results of the matches of yesterday are still on the board and Four begins to write today's matches next to them. I ignore him for fifteen minutes until the other initiates file in.

Jack walks up to me and places a hand on my shoulder. "Hows your neck?" He asks, but he doesn't say it like he's worried and that he thinks I can't take care of myself he says it like he's just curious. "Like it never happened." I say smiling and he faintly smiles back. I furrow my eyebrows at him and face the board. Oh no.

Liz vs. April

Jack vs Noah

Jen vs Grace

Jules vs Nathan

Christopher vs Miranda

Oh no. They are not making me fight April. I am not going to make my best friend drop unconscious. There's no way I'm going to do that. I catch April's eye and she wears the same worried expression. But then I understand.

This is Four's revenge for challenging him. I shouldn't have even said the things I said yesterday, look where it got me. I know I can beat April, and that's what Four wants, but I won't give him that satisfaction. I won't win. So I won't try.

"April vs. Liz!" Four calls. I step onto the mat and don't even put my hands up. April throws a punch at my shoulder. I don't even move. She throws another punch at my stomach and I put my hands up.

"I give up." I say dramatically, and April raises an eyebrow at me. I'm not going to win but I'm also not going to let myself get beat up. Four glares at me but nevertheless circles April's name.

I exit the mat and Jack stares at me and places a hand on my stomach where April punched me. I was fine before but now I can't breath. "Does it hurt?" He asks again from curiosity not from worry. "No. I wasn't going to punch April. So I let her beat me but I also wasn't going to give up before the match even began." I explain and he nods and removes his hand. Now it hurts.

"Jack vs Noah!" Four calls. Noah is tall but has no muscle. Jack should win easily, and he does. Four circles Jack's name and I congratulate him.

Jen beats Grace but it was a long and slow match. Jules beats Nathan without difficulty. And Christopher gets a good punch at Miranda, who was to weak to get up. And with that we head for lunch.

We sit at our usual table with an on going silence. In font of me is a chicken salad. I take a bite out of it. "Congratulations you guys. Your officially undefeated." I mumble.

"On that note, why did you do it? I know you could have deflected my two punches and I know you could have won. We both have the same amount of strength, so the match could have went either way. But yet you stood there and let me punch you. You weren't even hurt but yet conceded. Why?" April asks staring at me. Jules shifts and puts his arm around April. April faintly smiles at him. Does April have feelings for him? And if she does why didn't she tell me?

"There was no point. I didn't want to hurt you do I thought it was better if I lost. Besides if I wanted to I could have conceded from the very start, but that would make me seem weak. I wanted to make it like I was hurt and I conceded." I explain. April takes a bite out of her burger.

"Than I guess you did horridly at that." She says and I can't help but laugh. Soon everyone is laughing. This is more like us, not that akward forever lasting silence.

"So my place after training." Jules reminds us. Jack rolls his eyes.

"How could we forget? You remind us every second." Jack teases and messes with Jules's hair.

"Touch me and you loose a finger." Jules warns and we all laugh again.

Four leads us into another training room for the shooting half. He stops in front of white double doors. "We've been working on shooting for the past two days. By now I hope your aim is perfect. One by one you will go into this room where there will be transparent people. Your job is to shoot them. Think of its as moving targets." Four explains. We nod. Miranda goes in first.

Out of the ten transparent people that appeared Miranda only shot 5. I know this because we get to see everything that's going on inside the room from a large screen. Noah goes next. He gets 3 out of 10. Then Jack he got 7 out of ten. April 6 out of ten. Nathan 5 out of ten. Jen 4 out of ten. Christopher 7 out of ten. Jules 8 out of ten. Grace 2 out of ten, and than its my turn.

Four hands me a gun before I step in the room. The hard coldness of the gun that once seemed unfamiliar in my hands now feels like it belongs there. I let out a shaky breath and the lights turn on.

At first I don't see anything but then suddenly a blue transparent man appears running at me. I aim at its head and pull the trigger. I here a ding noise signaling I shot it. 1 out of ten. Nine more to go.

This time I here footsteps running from behind me. I turn on my heel and face the man. I aim and shoot, and here another ding. It goes on for a while. Aim, shoot, wait for ding. Aim, shoot, wait for ding. Aim, shoot, wait for ding. After one of my shots I don't here the ding and I know I missed but only on one.

Then Four opens the doors and I step out. Everyone is staring at me. Most of the stares I get are awe but I catch Christopher and Miranda's ice cold glares. I ignore them and sit next to Jack.

"That was incredible." Jack whispers his lips moving against my cheek as he talks. I smile at him. "Seven is pretty good too." I whisper back. He laughs and it tickles my cheek so I end up laughing too which makes Jack laugh harder. I turn my head around to see April and Jules hugging each other. They both did good and this for the first time was when I was initiate who did the best. I should be proud but instead I'm sad. I don't want my friends turning into my enemies because I out ranked them.

I feel Jack tugging me towards the exit. Where are we going? Oh right. We're going to Jules's place. We arrive and I order pizza from the Pit while Jules sets up the movie. I sit next to Jack my legs also up on the couch with me. After a while I find myself drifting off.

I wake up gently to Jack murmuring my name. I open my eyes to find his dark ones staring at me. My head is on his chest. I fell asleep on his chest! I feel very embarrassed and feel color creep up into my cheeks. Jack smiles noticing this and I get up. "Sorry." I apologize but he stops me.

"No need to apologize. Your peaceful when you sleep." He tells me and I narrow my eyes.

"Yeah only you would know that though. You know because you were watching me sleep last night." I say and this time his cheeks turn pink.

"Yeah. I um." He scratches the back of his head. I laugh and pull him off the couch. We head back into the dormitories but before we go in I pull April back.

"So when did you and Jules become a thing?" I ask.

"Oh um." She blushes. "I mean we're not really a thing. I kind of like him but I don't think he likes me back."

"Are you kidding me. Of course he likes you! Any person with a right mind could see that. So why don't you ask him out?" I say. She looks at me hopefully.

"Okay. I will. Night." I let her go and I head in after her. As usual I begin to draw my favorite part of the day. Todays was the shooting I draw myself with a gun in my hand shooting a transparent person. I really am liking Dauntless. I've made really good friends and I think I like Jack. I think.


	9. Chapter 9: Capture the Flag

There are only two more days left of stage one. Yesterday evening they told us that only the top five ranked initiates would become members. Honestly, I don't know what to expect for my stage 1 results. On the fighting, I beat Miranda, lost to April, beat Jen, beat Noah, and lost to Jack. I conceded on that one too. I was no going to hurt a Jack, whom I have feelings for.

On the shooting, I think I did the best. Yes, the first day my aim was bad, but the second day I mastered it. On the moving target practices I either got a nine out of ten or a ten out of ten everyday.

On a side note we finished the Twilight movies and tomorrow night April's parents invited us to dinner at their house. I'm really nervous, because April's mom is a Dauntless leader. Oh and Four is going to be there. Ugh. But Four has been treating me really weird lately. He's watching me more than the other initiates, giving me more tips, praising me more. It's probably because I'm Divergent or maybe it's not...

I shake the thought away, when Jack walks up to me. Today is our free day. No training. "Hey Liz." He greets.

"Hey Jack." I say mocking him. He raises an eyebrow at me. I laugh. I find myself flirting with him so often and the weird part is he goes along with it. I honestly don't know what's wrong with me. It's basically just been Jack and I lately, well mainly because we wouldn't want to interfere in Jules and April's new boyfriend/girlfriend status.

"Are you doing anything today?"

"Nope." I say popping the p. He grins.

"Good because there's something I want to show you." I don't argue when he leads me up onto the glass building on top of the Pit. He suddenly stops at the very edge of the building. "Okay this going to sound crazy but your going to have to-" I cut him off by jumping. He follows me.

I land on a giant cushion. I look up and squint trying to make out a tiny figure which seems to be getting closer. I stop and roll ever realizing its Jack. He falls next to me and takes my hand and leads me throw some giant bushes. I feel like I'm on fire. Literally. He's holding my hand. He's never done that before.

"Close your eyes." He tells me and I do. He leads me further into the bushes than stops. "You can open your eyes now." I do and in front of me is a giant oak tree. On one of its branches I spot a blue-jay signing with the wind. I look at Jack wide eyed.

"A blue-jay my favorite animal. How'd you know?" I ask and look at the bird. "Remember, I saw you drawing it and I thought you might want to see one in person." He tells me. I turn and look at him more closely now, and before I know what's happening he takes his shirt off.

On his chest is a tattoo of a blue-jay. But not just any blue-jay, it's the drawing of the blue-jay I drew with the sun peeking out from behind. I stare at him stunned.

"I hope you don't mine. I borrowed your drawing and went to the tattoo parlor and got this tattooed on me. I really liked it." He tells me and hands me my missing page from my sketchbook.

I smile. "Aww thanks. That probably the nicest thing anyone's very done with my art." I say and hug him.

"We should go back it's getting late. And put your shirt on." I tell him and earn a laugh. I can't stop smiling as we get back to the Pit.

"What?" He asks me a while later.

"Nothing." I say shaking my head. I head back into the dormitories and put on my PJ's it's already past dinner so I draw me and Jack looking at the blue-jay and fall asleep.

"Initiates up!" I here Christina yell. What the? It's like midnight. Why are they waking us up? "I said up!" Christina repeats and I jump out of bed along with the rest of the initiates. She nods to Four who continues.

"Over the past week we have been working on aim, and moving targets. Now it's time to put all you've learned about shooting into the test in a game of Dauntless Capture The Flag. Everyone will have there own paintball guns along with twenty paintballs. There will be teams and you are to get the other teams flag. If you are shot your out. Now everyone get dressed and meet us by the train tracks in five."

I quickly scrabble for my training clothes and throw them on. I rush to the train tracks only having a minute left and make it there just in time with the sound of the train hooting. We all get on the train where we are handed paintball guns. "Four and I will be your team Captains." Christina says. "I pick first." She adds and quickly scans the room. "April." She decides. Of course she chooses her own daughter first. She nods to Four. I

"Liz." He responds. Why would he want me first? He hates me, or does he? Maybe it's because I'm divergent? No. It's probably because I have the best aim. No one laughs or even argues with his choice. Before initiation they might have because I was the only transfer but now they don't. I look outside and noticed that we are just making a circle and heading back to the compound.

"Jack." Dang it. He's on the other team.

"Jules."

"Christopher."

"Natan."

"Jen."

"Miranda."

"Grace."

"Noah." By the time there done I notice Four's strategy. Since Christina did not go to a lot of the training she didn't know who had the best aim she just picked the more built people. While Four picked the better aimed people, well the ones that Christina hadn't already taken.

"We'll jump off first." Christina says and her team jumps off. While they're jumping off I load my paintballs. Then we jump.

"Any ideas where to go?" Four asks when we jump off.

"I heard every year the winning team puts there flag in navy pier." Noah says. I shake my head.

"No. They'll expect that. I say we put it where they will least expect it which is back at the compound which we are not that far from." I say. Everyone stares at me with blank expressions.

"Where in the compound?" Nathan asks. Four speaks up this time.

"I know a secret passage to the bottom of the chasm. I can hide it there and the other team would ever suspect it to be in the chasm." Four explains. We all nod.

"How do we look for there flag then?" Someone calls out. I answer.

"Easy we climb the very top of the glass building and look around."

"Then it's settled. Let's go." Jules says and we all follow after him. Four goes to hide the flag and I go up to the glass building. I look around until I see faint outlines of people moving around with guns. I smile I know exactly where they are and maybe it's because I used to live there or maybe it's because I want to be the one to get the flag, but no matter what I'm going.

"I found that flag!" I hiss and everyone stops and looks at me. "It's in the very center of the Amity orchids near a giant tree." I explain and from there Jules takes charge.

"I say Liz and I go. I mean no offense but we have the best aim." No one argued and I'm glad. Jules and I jump on to the next train and I wait. Wait to win.

We get off a while later. I lead Jules throw the Amity fields until we near the tree. I point and make out the figures of Christopher and Jack guarding the flag. I nod to Jules. We both aim, and shoot. And then I here Christopher's annoyed wail. I shot him. And then I here Jack.

"I got shot. What about you?" Jack asks.

"I did too." Christopher snorts and they both drop their guns. Now's my chance. I dart out of the bushes and grab the flag. I feel Jacks eyes burning into my skull. Why did he have to be on the other team? Jules lets out a cheer of victory. I take out my phone and all Four. He answers.

"Hello? Liz?"

"We won I got the flag." I here yells and cheers on the other side and hang up. Jack walks up to me.

"Good job." He tells me.

"Thanks." I say back and we all including all of Christina's team get back on the train and head to the compound. April comes up to me smiling.

"Congrats!"

"Thanks!" I say and the rest of the night I explain to them our plan and everything. Tonight I am the victor. I am Dauntless.


	10. Chapter 10: Rankings and stories

**Thanks for all the reviews! And on your predictions my answer is: Let's let the story speak for its self. :)**

Today is the last day of stage one. Also known has visiting day. I know my dad won't come he doesn't like being along the Dauntless. I can see why, I mean the Dauntless and Amity usually never get along. Besides since I am the only transfer this year, the Dauntless are using this day as a family get together. Other than going to April's house later this evening I have nothing planned.

I throw on some blue jeans for a change but stick to my tank top. I think I'm going to get a tattoo. But I'm not sure. Dying my hair is something I can easily take back, but getting a tattoo is a whole different story.

After a whole of debating with myself I decide to go on a walk near the chasm. The Pit won't be busy today, so it will probably be just me. The chasm in some ways comforts me. I love hearing the distant sound of waves crashing against rocks. But yet at the same time the chasm terrifies me. They tell me every year a kid jumps. I just hope none will this year.

I push past the dormitory doors and walk into the Pit. My predictions were correct the only sound to be heard is the sound of distant waves. I close my eyes for a brief moment mesmerized in how something so terrifying can yet be so beautiful. I remember Four telling me there was a way to get to the chasm without being killed. I take a step closer to the chasm and another and another and another until I'm at the edge.

By squinting one eye I can make out the faint outline of a staircase leading to the bottom. I almost laugh. How ironic. I carefully make my way to the bottom of the staircase. Water sprays my feet and I laugh. I feel like a little girl again but I don't care. I don't care.

I'm just about to let out another shrill of joy when something catches my attention. Murmuring. I'm probably hearing wrong. There's nobody down here, or I think there isn't. Suddenly I look down into the waters of the chasm and I make out glass at the bottom of it. And under the glass is a room and I make out the faint out line of Christina talking to a man. It sounds like dad. Dad? No it can't be.

"I didn't know you knew about this place." A voice says. I don't know why the voice startles me. Maybe because the person whom the voice belongs to tried choking me and pays more attention to me than he does to any of the other initiates. I don't know why, but something about Four is off. He seems distantly familiar. Those blue eyes... I snap out of my daze realizing he was talking to me.

"I actually just figured it out. It's quite peaceful down here." I say and splash my feet around in the water. I still haven't looked at him.

"I come here to clear my head." Four says coming to stand next to me. I nod.

"It made me forget about everything for a moment." I say and shiver as more water sprays against my legs.

"I used to come here with her." I look at him confused, and furrow my eyebrows. "With Tris." He says realizing my confusion. I stare at him open mouthed surprised. Last time I mentioned Tris he tried killing me.

"Is this were you met her?" I ask. I already know what the answer is but I want to here it from his point of view not the text books. He sits down on the last step and I sit next to him keeping my distance.

"No. It was about sixteen years ago when I met her. She was just a flash of gray in the sky, and the next thing I knew she was on the net. First jumper just like you. We all reached out to her and she grabbed my hand. Her eyes the most beautiful blue I've ever seen. A gray blue very similar to yours. She was just like me. Transferring to a unknown place and I wanted to help her. But it was hard being her instructor and all. I even had to throw knives at her once. And then little things happened. During capture the flag we climbed the ferris wheel together in search of the other team. I saved her when she got attacked. I took her throw my fear landscape and then we came here." Now I turn to look at him. His eyes are watery and there's a tear running down his face. I feel bad what was the point in making a rock hard guy like Four cry?

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." I say. He shakes his head.

"I just never really talked to her about anyone. Her death was so sudden on me and well it was hard with the baby-"

"Baby? What baby I never read about a baby." I say suddenly surprised. Th text book should have mentioned that.

"We didn't tell anyone. And I gave the baby to a friend, because I didn't want the baby living a hard life. Every time I looked at it I would remember Tris and it was to much to bear. So I gave it away. And that was the worst mistake I ever made." It? He didn't mention if it was a girl or a boy. Strange.

"Did it ever come back?" I ask. He looks at top of the chasm slightly smiling.

"Oh yes. But I don't think it likes me very much." He sighs.

"I don't find that hard to believe. I mean throwing knives at your girlfriends head, scaring initiates to the verge of death, choking me. I'm sure she just doesn't want to be next." I say saying my honest opinion.

He smiles at me changing the subject. "Your Candor is showing." Oh right. Divergent. His smile quickly disappears though and turns into a frown. "You have to find a way to hide your divergence in stage two." He tells me, I nod.

"But why?" I ask. Isn't stage two mental. What does mental have to do with-. Oh never mind.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see. I'm putting the rankings up in the dormitories in five minutes see you than." He tells me and leaves. And that's when I start to feel bad. Poor guy. Lost the love his life his kid hates him.

After five minutes I head back into the dormitories and see that everyone is already there gathered around Four. He had the black board turned away from us and he's writing something on them. Finally, he turns it around.

1. Jack

2. Christopher

3. Jules

4. April

5. Liz

6. Jen

7. Nathan

8. Miranda

9. Noah

10. Grace

Fifth? I'm fifth? I feel Jack pat me on the back and I hug him.

"Good job!" I tell him although I'm not surprised. I look at Grace and Noah who hang in the back with there heads down. They are now faction less. I see Christina and some other guy walk up behind them and give them there clothes. And then they leave. We started with ten were down to eight. And I am fifth.

I quickly change into a pretty black dress and apply some lipstick and mascara. Then I head over to April's. Jules and Jack are already there as well as Four. Looks like I'm the last one. Great. Just the impression I wanted to make.

Christina comes to great me. "You must be Liz. April's been telling me a lot about you." She says and we all laugh. For dinner we have hamburgers. And talk about initiation and old Dauntless memories. I mostly just listen. By the end of the day I'm to tired to draw.

I plop down on my bed and fall asleep. Now in stage two is the stage where my divergence gives me an advantage. I will become Dauntless I feel it.


	11. Chapter 11: Tears over nothing

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to say thanks for the great reviews. This chapter has in someways both Christopher's and Jack's revenge, while it also has some terrifying parts for Liz. Also I need your help so vote in the reviews LizxJack or LizxJules.**

The next morning it's not so easy to get up. My whole body burns. Not the type of small burn, but I feel like I'm going to burst into flames at any moment. It's probably a side effect from something I ate last night. I shrug away the feeling and get into my usual outfit. Everyone is still sleeping expect for two people. Two beds are not occupied. Christopher and Jack.

Whatever is going on its not good. And as if one cue I hear yells coming from the Chasm. I don't think twice, I just run. My eyes widen at the sight.

Jack is holding up a knife to Christopher's throat who looks like he might wet him self any moment. Jack has a split lip and a deep bloody gash on his forehead. They don't notice me, or I don't think they do. Jack presses the knife harder against his throat and is murmuring something deadly to Christopher. I look down and see a different color starting to run down Christopher's pants. I already know what happened. Whatever Jack told Christopher made him wet himself. I would laugh if it weren't for the fact that I'm trying to go unnoticed.

"I swear if you try killing me again I will do much worse than have you wet yourself." Jack hisses throw gritted teeth. Christopher nods curtly and Jack releases him and wipes some of the blood off his face. I run up to him and grab his arm pulling him towards me. I examine the cut and softly press a finger on the gash. He winces.

I don't know what to do so I lead him into the bathroom and take a paper towel and wet it. I press it to his forehead. He doesn't move.

"What was that all about?" I ask. I don't look directly at him instead I'm looking above him.

"The pansycake was mad that I got placed above him and he thought he could get rid of me." He says bitterly. I nod slowly. Christopher is horrible. He doesn't deserve his rank.

"We should go. We're going to be late for stage 2." I tell him and we both head out. We are no longer in the training room but standing in a hallway along with the rest of the initiates.

Four comes out of two white double doors. "You'll be going in based on the order of your rankings. So Jack your up first." I give him a look of encouragement but he's not even focused on me. A while later he calls Christopher's name. Then Jules's, April's and finally mine.

"Liz." Four says. His voice is more sharp than usual. It's almost has if he's worried for me. I shake the thought away and pass the double doors. Inside I see is a metal chair like the one in the aptitude test. He signals for me to sit and I do.

He holds up a syringe and I don't argue. I tilt my neck and he places the needle In and then takes it out. "The simulation should go into effect in ten seconds." The last thing I here is, "Be brave, Liz."

I'm in a dark room, my hands are chained up to a wall above my head and my legs are chained to the ground. I'm only in a bra and shorts. Slowly a figure approaches me, carrying a metal chain in her hand. Her short dark hair is hovering over her shoulder. April. She gives me a wicked smirk and I stiffen. April would never smirk like that, she wouldn't even smirk in the first place.

"This is for being you." She says and whips me with the chain. At first I don't feel anything, but then I feel it. It's a burning feeling like the feeling I had this morning except the burning is spreading. Than it feels like sharp knives cutting my skin and lastly it feels like pain. A pain no one should ever have to feel, and I cry out. April's smirk deepens and she goes back into the shadows.

Another figure approaches me, with the same chain. Jules. His eyes glittering with anger.

"This is for taking the flag in capture the flag." He adds grimly and then I feel the chain. I cry out again and tears fall down my cheeks. It's not the pain that's killing me its the sense of betrayal. These people that are supposed to be my friends are beating me. The people that once knew how to make me laugh, beating me and doing it with joy. I'm failing and I know it. The simulation is just to much.

Jules goes back into the shadows and this time when the next person appears I gasp. Jack. The boy I helped this morning. The boy who watches me sleep. The boy who's chest I fell asleep on. The boy who used my sketch has a tattoo, the boy I like, is here to beat me. He's not smirking nor does he look angry but be looks annoyed. I feel more tears stream down my face.

"This is for falling and making me loose my race with Jules when I first met you." And when he hits me I don't cry out in pain. I sob from betrayal. This is pathetic. It's a simulation, it shouldn't affect me like this but it does. And I manage to say one thing to him before he goes. I have to stop the simulation before they bring out more personal people like my dad, so I have to fight it.

"I hate you. I hate you because I know your not real and that the real Jack would never do this. Hit me all you want but I know it's not real and I hate you." I say and the vision fades so I'm back in the chair. I put my face in my hands and sob. I almost forgot about Four's presence. He sets a hand on my shoulder and I punch him.

"Get away from me." I say calming myself down. I'm no longer sad instead I'm mad.

"What was the point of that? Huh? What was the point of that?" I say lowly. I want to lift my shirt and see if the chain marks are actually there but now is not a good time.

"Stage two is mental, and I told you that because of your divergence you had an advantage. But you can't show your divergence. People that are divergent know the simulation isn't real, you said it out loud. You can't do that. It's called manipulating the system. You can't let it show." He tells me.

"But I didn't manipulate it! It took me some much longer than the other initiates it didn't give me an advantage." I retort.

"Yes you did manipulate it by fighting back. And two it did give you an advantage. You were in there for only three minutes." He tells me. Three minutes? No, it had to have been longer than that. It felt like hours. He smiles at me.

"Go back to the dormitories and rest, Liz. Tomorrow it'll be easier, I promise." And that's what I do. I go back to the dormitories and fall asleep but wake up due to my nightmare. I scream and kick trying to get the chains off me but there are no chains. Jack raises and eyebrow at me. He is the only other person in the room. He gets up from his spot of sitting at the edge of my bed and he comes over and sit next to me examining my face.

"Are you alright?" He asks me and wipes away a tear from my cheek. I nod and start to sob. He presses me against him so that I'm crying into his shoulder.

"It was so real." I hiccup. "April, you and Jules. You guys were beating me with metal chains." I say and sob again. He strokes my hair, lightly.

"Shhh. It's okay." He tells me. "We would never do that." I nod slightly but don't stop crying. "If it makes you feel better I'll tell you want my simulation was about." I look up at him. His dark eyes reflecting a look I had only ever seen in my fathers eyes, but I can't make out what is is.

"My parents,siblings, friends well not really friends just you, April, and Jules were all in a fire. And a voice told me I could only save one. My fear had something to do with choosing between people I really care about." He explains. I suddenly realize that are fears are almost opposite. In mine I am being betrayed by my friends and in his, he is betraying the people he didn't pick.

"My fear was about betrayal. Back in Amity I never knew what trust was and who I could give my trust too. And now I'm here with people I do trust but my trust is very fragile, so seeing you guys betray me-" Jack cuts me off with a hug.

"I would never betray you, Liz. Never." He tells me softly. And now I'm confused. I've seen the way Jules and April look at each other and sometimes I see Jack looking at me like Jules looks at April. But other times Jack looks at me as if I'm one of his friends and nothing more. I like him. A lot. I might even love him. But I'm clueless on his feelings towards me.

Maybe he wants me to make the first move, but am I really that brave? Brave? Who knew you needed to be brave in small moments like these. I am brave, so I will make the first move. I look down at his hand which is resting on my knee and I lace my fingers in between his. He looks up at me surprised but I don't say anything.

We sit on my bed for a while, talking while our hands are still presses together. After a while I find geeks starting to drift off, but then I here him or maybe I'm dreaming.

"I love you, Liz." No. I have to be dreaming. Oh well.


	12. Chapter 12: Betrayel, plus sweet dreams

**Sorry I have not been on. School.**

The second day of simulations are even worse. My eyes are puffy and red probably from waking up crying in the middle of the night. But the first simulation did teach me a valuable thing, it taught me that trust is a very vulnerable thing. It is not given out easily especially by me and if you break the trust it might mend, but there will always be a scratch. I learned today that even your closest friends are not who they appear to be...

"Day two of simulations you will be going in order by whoever spent the least amount of time yesterday, so Liz your up first." Four says once we enter the same hallway._ Oh great. Now everyone will know how great I did and will either despise me or try to befriend me because of it. Nice going Four. Real smooth._

I step into the room feeling the stares of many people. I hate it when people get involved in my business. I hate it so much. And there goes another one of my Amity traits. Four places the plunger in my neck and takes it out.

Everything feels a bit dizzy but I ignore it. I am Dauntless. I will be brave. Then I enter the simulation. This time I am not chained up to a wall, nor am in a room. In fact I'm not sure where I am everything is just white.

"Where am I?" I ask. I'm not sure, if I'm expecting an answer, but I need to ask.

"Nowhere." A voice says. I furrow my eyebrows. Nowhere? It's impossible to be nowhere you always have to be somewhere. There goes my Erudite.

"But that's illogical." I add, " I mean you always have to be somewhere you can't ever be not somewhere-"

"I meant that you are nowhere important. I find no need to tell you where you are. Besides this place will slowly kill you, you'll be dead by the end of the day." The voice says. I feel something burn under my skin. Fear? No, not fear. I'm mad. Who does she think she is?

"No."

"Oh but yes you will."

I want to punch this lady. This is not a fear this is just pure annoyance. Suddenly, I can't stand it in here anymore. I kick and thrash and to my surprise...

My eyes fly open back in the simulation room. Four nods at me. That means I did well. Good. I step out of the room and here the next name get called.

"Jack." Jack? He's doing well? Of course he is. I give him an encouraging smile and go back to sit in my spot. After a few hours everyone has finished. Everyone has gone into the dining room except Jules and I.

He comes over to me and presses me against the wall. I squirm and try to get away from him.

"Jules! What the hell?" I ask sharply and struggle against his strong arms.

"Well you see Liz, I never liked April I was just using her to get a good rank. I actually like you." My eyes widen at his words and him seeing this chance presses his lips to mine.

I have to think. He doesn't like April, and he's probably just using me right now as well. I have to make him think I like him back.

I give into the kiss and I feel Jules pull back and smile. I take the chance and kick him where it counts and run for the door.

I run as fast as my legs can carry me. I don't know why but I stop in front of Four's room. He told me not to trust Jules, Jack and April. He was right about Jules.

Knocking on his door, I begin to cry.

Four opens the door and a panicked look replaces his clam one. "Liz? What's wrong?" He asks and let's me into his room.

I choke back a sob and begin to explain what happened. "Curse the fricken Erudite." He muttered under his breath. I look at him confused before I put the pieces together myself.

Jules is divergent, Erudite and Dauntless. "He's divergent. I thought I was the only one...Who else is divergent?" I ask him.

He gives me a forced smile. "Can't say but I'm sure you'll find out." I furrow my eyebrows at him and leave the room.

I skip lunch and dinner. I spend my time drawing horrifying pictures of Jules with devil horns. After a while, Jack comes in the door.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick. Jules told me you kicked him what's that about?" He says as he sits next to me. I can see the anger on his face, and I can't stand it. I have to tell him, because I trust him, and I'm not the lying type.

After I finish explaining, he has a look of astonishment on his face. "Jules kissed you?" He asks me in disbelief, anger, and what seems like envy.

I nod and I see his muscles tense. "Liz, I haven't been completely honest with you." He takes a breath. "I'm divergent. I have the aptitude for three factions which is extremely rare. I am Dauntless, Abnegation, and Amity." I mentally face palm myself.

Of course he's divergent. Why didn't I think of that? The first day I met him he helps me up even though I'm a complete stranger to him. His passion for art which only the Amity have. I sigh, I have to tell him.

"I'm divergent too. Three factions as well. I'm Dauntless, Erudite, and Candor." He stares at me with a look I can not defy. But then he smiles and laces his finger with mine.

"I knew it. You were so smart and honest with me about well most things." He says and I smile.

"I could have called it too. The way you stopped to help me when I was still a stranger for you. Your love for my drawings." I point out. He blushes a bit.

"That's only because of you. When I'm in public I try to act only Dauntless. But around you I can't seem to stop from letting the other parts of me take over. You bring out the kinder sides of me." I feel my cheeks turn hot. Then he does something I would never expect him too do.

He leans in and kisses my lips softly. He pulls back smiling. "You don't know how many times I've wanted to do that." He says and I smile. His smile, his eyes, his tousled hair is perfect. Too perfect.

My eyes fly open the picture of Jules with devil horns sitting on me. Jack never came to check on me. I feel a balloon deflate inside me. He doesn't like me. It was only just a dream. But it concluded my three major leanings of the day.

1. Jules is divergent, with Erudite and Dauntless.

2. Jules is a jerk. I hate him.

3. Jack is divergent, with Amity, Abnegation, and Dauntless.

Today trust was put to the test. And what Jules did is unforgivable. His Erudite wired mind, making him cold and uncaring. But maybe I'm just as bad. I do have the aptitude for Erudite too after all...


	13. Chapter 13: I'm a wave and you oil

After a long and hard two weeks. Stage two of initiation is over. As I enter the dormitory that evening, Four is standing against a blackboard. It's turned away from us so we can't see anything he's writing.

I lean in next to April. "What's going on?" I ask her.

"Rankings for stage two but no one gets cut." She explains. I quickly nod my head and wait impatiently. Every few seconds I'll share a nervous glance with either Jack or April. Not Jules. I make sure to stay clear of him. Although, he doesn't seem to understand that I want to ignore him because I feel his burning gaze melting into my skull.

Finally, after what seems like decades, Four turns the boards around. My eyes widen in shock.

1. Liz

2. Jack

3. Christopher

4. Jules

5. April

6. Miranda

7. Jen

8. Nathan

April gives me a nice slap on the back, maybe a little to hard. But I don't blame her. I would be jealous too. Someone as weak as me shouldn't be placed first. It's only because I'm divergent.

I think Jack and Jules figured this out because they are now both staring at me. Jules with anger and Jack with surprise. I want to explain to him, I really do but the crowd of cheering Dauntless get in the way.

It's to crowded for my taste. I head out into the Pit not knowing why. I sit on a small bench and watch the people go by. Everyone is happy. And everyone is tattooed. Maybe it's time I got one, but what? I don't want something extravagant. Just something small that only a few others and I would understand.

As I enter the tattoo place, the perfect image pops into my head. I am greeted by a tall olive skinned woman with long dark hair. Her name tag reads Tess. Her arms are covered in sleeve tattoos. There are so many if them that it's hard to identify the skin under it.

"I would like a tattoo." I state. She rolls her eyes at me and gives me the 'no duh' look. I can't help but feel stupid.

"Name?"

"Liz." Her eyes widen at my name.

"First jumper, Liz?" She asks and raises and eyebrow.

"That's me." I say and bite my cheek.

"Jack told me about you. Your the one that drew the blue-jay sketch. I have to say I'm impressed." I feel myself smiling. Although, I don't know if it's because Jack mentioned me or because she complimented me.

"Thanks." I tell her and begin to describe her what I want. She nods and starts. At first I don't feel anything. But then I feel a small sting. It hurts, but it's not unbearable.

Once she's done, I look down and smile at it. The words FEAR are printed on my wrist with a squiggly line under it. I got it to remind me of the fear's I've overcome. I got it to remind me of the braver person I've become. I thank Tess and just as I'm about to leave she says one last thing.

"Congratulations." Then I exist the room. Congratulations on what? Then I remember that all of Dauntless would know about the rankings by now. Unsurprisingly, I'm correct. On the way back to the dormitory I get congratulated by a few more people.

The only person in the dormitory is a crying Miranda. So I leave. I don't want to listen to her cry about her failure. She had no trouble taunting me in the first stage. So I don't need to pity her. She doesn't deserve pity.

I go back to the Pit. I don't see anybody I know expect for Nathan, but I don't know him that well. I go over to the Chasm and remember the secret stair case.

I check to make sure no one is watching me, and rush over to the staircase. I cautiously make my way down the staircase and look down at the glass room below the Chasm. I see two people talking again I can't figure out who they are but I catch the word Divergent. I have to hear more.

Carefully I plunge under water and hear more voices.

"There's three of them I think... But only the girl and the boy with dark hair are the threat."

"What about the other boy?"

"He doesn't have the aptitude for three factions."

I'm slowly starting to run out of breath but I realize my foot is tuck in between a rock. I squirm but it won't budge. Why I'd I think to do this...

I try to hold my breath for as long as I can but I feel my body screaming for air. I feel like my insides are being crushed into a tiny box, ready to explode at any instant. My eyelids get heavy and my heart slows. Then I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. Then my eyelids shut.

I don't wake up in the dormitory. I wake up in a bedroom of a family apartment. At first I think it's Jules and begin to panic but then I realize Jules bedroom isn't sky blue. Everything is still a bit blurry but a I make out the shape of a person leaning over me.

Then everything goes into place and I realize the person is Jack. It makes my heart flutter. His hand is on my chin and he is brushing his thumb over my cheekbone.

"Where am I?" I ask him. He raises his eyebrows as if to say duh. I would laugh if it weren't for his next comment.

"You didn't tell me." He says it with hurt. And his thumb stops skimming my skin. He lets his hand drop, I feel like I've swallowed a truck.

"I-" My voice cracks. I don't want to look weak in front of him so I hold the tears back. I try again.

"I'm sorry it's just, I wasn't sure how I would tell you. I men it's dangerous and all...Why didn't you tell me?" I ask him.

"Same reason." He clears his throat.

"What where you doing in the Chasm?"

"I heard some noises from under the Chasm. I went under water to hear better but my foot got stuck." Jack looks away.

"I thought you jumped." He says it plainly, but I can hear the emotion behind it.

"Why would I?"

"Because of what Jules did to you."

I gasp. "How do you know?" He shrugs.

"Security cameras." He's still not looking at me. I feel as if I'm drowning again.

Then I see his coffee eyes staring right into mine. Then I see his nose getting closer to mine. Lastly, I see his lips on mine.

It's a small kiss but I feel myself grinning like an idiot. "When I met you, I saw something flooding within you. A small wave that grew and grew the more I got to know you. With each passing day it gets bigger. I see it in your eyes. In your voice. And even your walk. I am like oil. With each day I get thicker and darker. And I'm afraid that if I get to close I will ruin your beautiful waves. But I also can't stop myself." He says and kisses me again. This time it's a longer kiss. I feel his fear of hurting me in it, but I also feel his love towards me.

"Then don't stop yourself." I murmur into his ear, then I trail down to his neck and kiss him there. I hear him sigh my name and he fits his lips to mine. He pushes me down so he's lying on top of me. I pull his shirt over his head.

I kiss his tattoo of the blue jay, while he kisses my jawline. His hands find their way to the hem of my shirt. He pulls it halfway up before he steps away.

He puts his shirt back on and looks away. "I'm sorry, I'm just so afraid I'll hurt you." He says and covers his face with his hands.

"You won't." I tell him. He shakes his head.

"I don't trust my oily self yet. You don't get it Liz. I killed the last wave I fell in love with. We were by the Chasm, she fell in because I pushed her to hard when I kissed her." He turns and looks at me. "I won't let myself do the same to you."

I nod. "It's okay." I say and kiss his cheek. Only now do I get a good look at my surroundings. This must have been his room before initiation. It's a very unique room for Dauntless. I would have executed anywhere Dauntless person to have a black room, but not Jack. He's to unique for that. I smile at him, and my fingers slide in between his.

"I should head back to the dormitories." I tell him but he shakes his head.

"It's to late and dark. Stay here I'll sleep in the guest bedroom." He says and kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight." I murmur. I used to have to draw my happiest moment of my day before I went to sleep. Now all I need is to think of Jack...

**So Jack is also afraid of intimacy in a way. He's afraid of loosing her like he lost his last love, and it was his fault. Thanks for reading.I'll post another chapter today or tommorow. **


End file.
